A World Between Worlds
"A World Between Worlds" is the seventy-second episode of the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on February 26, 2018 and is the thirteenth episode in the fourth season. Plot After passing through the portal, Ezra finds himself in a realm of pathways and gateways. Meanwhile, Sabine is in Minister Hydan's custody, who hopes to persuade her into helping him access the Jedi Temple. She learns from the Minister that the portal Ezra opened is not just an entrance into the temple, but also a pathway between all time and space. Such a place could give the Emperor the power to control the entire universe. Still wandering in the realm, Ezra hears many familiar and unfamiliar voices. He approaches one of the portals and meets up with a Convor above. Then much to his shock, the portal in front of him projects a flashback of when Ahsoka trapped herself inside the Malachor Sith Temple to hold off Darth Vader. Watching, the battle between Ahsoka and Vader continued as the temple began to collapse. Ahsoka crates a chasm that Vader will fall into, and just before he strikes the potential final blow, she gets pulled through the portal by Ezra. After being pulled into the realm, Ahsoka is confused on where she is and why Ezra looks different. Ezra fills her in on what has happened over the past year and Kanan's demise. Meanwhile, Minister Hydan is going through the artistry they have uncovered with Sabine, who refuses to help him. It is not until he brings in some brutal force that she finally cooperates. Hera, Zeb, and Chopper make it down to the dig site with a plan to rescue Sabine from Minister Hydan, and hopefully Ezra. Back in the realm, Ezra tells Ahsoka about the Loth-Wolf he met named "Dume". Ahsoka has reason to believe that Kanan's will is still at work as the wolf. According to her, those who have passed on still have the ability to guide and influence the living through the Force. By following this line of reasoning, Ezra then realizes that if he was able to alter Ahsoka's fate, he could alter Kanan's as well. However, Ahsoka convinces him not to because if he saves him, they will all die since Kanan gave his life to save him. He almost reaches out through a portal that shows the moment Kanan died, but then holds back, reluctantly accepting his master's fate. The two decide it is time to leave and seal the realm. However, Ahsoka cannot return with Ezra. She has to return to her own timeline. Just then, Emperor Palpatine appears from one of the portals and tries to abduct Ezra. Ahsoka saves him and the two take different paths, promising to find each other again. Ahsoka enters a portal and is sent back to Malachor with her Convor friend, Morai. Meanwhile, Hera and Zeb cause Minister Hydan's mobile office to tilt over, allowing Sabine to escape. Ezra emerges from the portal, and the Rebels make their way to the rock painting. As they fight off the Imperials, Ezra activates the Son figure, which causes the temple to collapse. In the process he falls unconscious. The Rebels climb aboard a mining vehicle and escape as the temple collapses, consuming Hydan and everything else. By morning, Ezra regains consciousness, and finds the Jedi Temple buried beneath the earth. Walking up to Hera, Ezra understands what they have to do now, and what Kanan taught him. Before leaving with his fellow Rebels, he sees a Loth-Wolf in the distance. He bids Kanan farewell and the Loth-Wolf disappears into the rising sun. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Stormtrooper *Ian McDiarmid as Palpatine *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Malcolm McDowell as Veris Hydan Trivia *This episode and "Wolves and a Door" were originally conceptualized as one episode titled "Past, Present and Future" before they were split, wherein this episode was re-titled "Future". *When Ezra is in the realm of paths and gateways inside the Jedi Temple, various lines of dialogue from the Prequel and Original Trilogies can be heard, such as Obi-Wan's description of the Force to Luke from A New Hope, and Darth Vader's warning about the Dark Side of the Force to Luke in Return of the Jedi, among various other dialogue from Republic and Rebel heroes and villains. **The voices that follow these are recordings from the Sequel Trilogy and Rogue One, such as Jyn's speech, Rey's farewell to Finn, and Kylo Ren's declaration to Darth Vader. International Premieres *April 21, 2018 (Brazil) Gallery Concept Art A World Between Worlds concept 1.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 2.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 3.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 4.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 5.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 6.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 7.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 8.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 9.jpeg A World Between Worlds concept 10.jpeg Screenshots A World Between Worlds 01.jpeg Rebels-413-sabine-minister.jpg A World Between Worlds 11.jpeg A World Between Worlds 10.jpeg Rebels-413-ezra-world-between-worlds.jpg A World Between Worlds 13.jpeg A World Between Worlds 03.jpeg A World Between Worlds 04.jpeg A World Between Worlds 02.jpeg A World Between Worlds 05.jpeg A World Between Worlds 06.jpeg Rebels - Palpatine.png Rebels-413-mobile-command-center.jpg A World Between Worlds 12.jpeg A World Between Worlds 07.jpeg A World Between Worlds 08.jpeg Rebels-413-ezra-hera-jedi-temple-ruins.jpg Rebels-413-hera-ezra.jpg A World Between Worlds 09.jpeg Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes